Sickly the Red-Nosed Muskrat
Sickly the Red-Nosed Muskrat is an episode in A Jolly Happy Soul. In this episode, Sickly's glowing nose helps Lifty and Shifty steal presents. Roles Starring *Sickly *Lifty & Shifty Featuring *Savaughn Appearances *Slushie *Rocky *Buddy *Peppery *Nutty *Disco Bear *Truffles Plot While all the other children play in the snow, the cold weather has put poor Sickly in bed. He sniffs in and unknowingly inhales a Christmas light into his nostril, making his nose glow. Meanwhile outside, Lifty and Shifty steal some reindeer from a farm for their Christmas heist, but the animals run away. The twins see the glowing red light from Sickly's window and get a new idea. The knock on his window and ask him to guide their sleigh tonight. Sickly excitedly agrees. Later, Lifty and Shifty set up their sleigh with Sickly pulling it. They need to pick up speed, so Shifty throws some pixie dust (pollen) at Sickly, causing him to make such a big sneeze that they are lifted into the air. Slushy, Rocky, and Buddy watch from below and wave at the scene, thinking it is Santa Claus flying Rudolph. Sickly lands on the roof of a house. The raccoon brothers climb down the chimney and go for the presents under the tree, on which they unexpectedly spot Nutty eating candy cane decorations. They climb back up with some presents and throw more pollen at Sickly to regain flight. They do this to several more houses and Sickly wonders why their sack is getting full instead of empty. While flying, they run into a fog which Sickly navigates through thanks to his nose. They enter a big winter storm which makes Sickly more sick, causing him to sneeze harder and go faster. Once out of the storm, Sickly sees Savaughn talking to Peppery about wanted thieves, which turn out to be Lifty and Shifty. Sickly decides to turn on his sleigh pullers by holding his next sneeze. The sleigh falls on the ground and Savaughn goes over to investigate. Lifty and Shifty rush off to hide. Sickly climbs out of the wreckage and Savaughn asks him if he's seen the crooks. Sickly uses his glowing nose as a search light and eventually spots the raccoons heading for a house. The storm begins to pick up and Savaughn says he could never catch them in time. Sickly springs into action and sprinkles some more pollen on himself. He makes a sneeze which blasts him right into Shifty. He crashes into the house and causes it to collapse. Disco Bear's bathtub lands on Lifty. Disco Bear feels cold so he activates a warm shower, but the water freezes him. The next day, Savaughn congratulates Sickly for his work and give him a badge. He asks him to use his nose every Christmas Eve to catch criminals and Sickly agrees. Unfortunately, he sneezes again and causes the light to fall out of his nostril, and his nose turns back to normal. Savaughn removes Sickly's badge but gets sneezed on. Savaughn sneezes and his nose suddenly glows red for an unknown reason. Moral "Follow your nose!" Deaths #Sickly blasts into Shifty. #Lifty is crushed by Disco Bear's tub. #Disco Bear possibly dies when the shower water freezes him (debatable, considering Cro-Marmot). Trivia *This episode is an obvious parody of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. *The moral is the same one used in Suck it Up. *Nutty eating the candy canes off the tree could reference the previous episode Nutty or Nice, though it is possible that this was Nutty's own house and his own tree. *Truffles appears when Sickly uses his nose as a search light. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:A Jolly Happy Soul